Entre clases
by KiraXproject
Summary: El problema no es tanto la erección en sí, después de todo es una reacción física natural a estímulos externos. El problema aquí es que es un lunes a mitad del día y a mitad del salón cuando, con horror, se da cuenta de eso. PWP. Uni!lock. AU.


**Este fic participa en el Rally "The Game is On!" del foro I'm Sherlocked**

 **Beta: PaulaWatson**

Disclaimer: Todo es obra de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y de la BBC, yo solo hago esto por diversión.

Advertencias: Posible OoC, pero son adolescentes así que supongo que es algo normal. Escenas un tanto explicitas de sexo y creo que es todo.

Debo aclarar que este es mi primer fic con contenido sexual explicito, por lo que criticas constructivas y consejos son bienvenidos, espero lo disfruten.

...

El problema no es tanto la erección en sí, después de todo es una reacción física natural a estímulos externos. El problema aquí es que es un lunes a mitad del día y a mitad del salón cuando, con horror, se da cuenta de _eso_. Hay algo que siempre le ha llamado la atención respecto a los chicos, no que se atreva a confesarlo en voz alta, ya tiene suficientes problemas para mantener la beca escolar como para lidiar con la homofobia de sus compañeros _,_ _gracias._ Pero si alguien se tomara la molestia de preguntar, la verdad es que sí, las mujeres algunas veces suelen ser demasiado sentimentales y fastidiosas, la simplicidad de un hombre en temas sexuales es más conveniente cuando se trata de relaciones de una sola noche pues ambas partes solo tienen una cosa en mente, eyacular.

Pero centrándonos en lo importante, es lunes a mitad de la clase de Química avanzada cuando sin saberlo una erección furiosa le ha atacado ¿Por qué? Por su compañero de clase y actual pareja, Sherlock Holmes. Con un poco de incomodidad mueve una de sus manos bajo el pupitre para acomodar su _problemilla_ sin que los demás se den cuenta, cosa que no es demasiado difícil ya que todos están prestando demasiada atención al profesor que habla sin darse cuenta del efecto que el chico tiene sobre todas las personas allí mientras el pelinegro está posiblemente ignorándolo de forma intencional, _el_ _muy_ _cabrón._

La primera vez que lo vio no supo si quiera cuando o cómo pasó pero cuando estaba a punto de hacer su típica broma respecto a algún defecto para dejar claro que no debería meterse con él, las palabras se quedaron atoradas en la garganta con un sonido extraño mal disimulado que terminó haciendo pasar por alguna cosa rara parecida a la tos que le ganó más de una mala mirada, pero es que nadie le iba a negar que _eso_ que acababa de presentarse como su nuevo compañero no era alguna clase de criatura extraña y hermosa…que al poco tiempo terminó por demostrar que también era venenosa.

Aún recuerda la carcajada descomunal que atravesó sus labios sin permiso cuando Anderson quiso pasarse de listo y termino con las mejillas rojas de coraje y vergüenza cuando el chico dio a conocer a toda la clase que él y Donovan del otro curso tuvieron sexo en la cabina del conserje. Carcajada que le ganó una mirada extrañada de su parte y una sonrisa ladina. John sintió que la cara se le derretía de la vergüenza a él también.

Pero es que parece que la mente de John ahora está inundada de él, maldita sea.

Movimientos suaves y estéticos que demuestran una seguridad casi natural, como quien no quiere la cosa pero que de todas maneras es así porque no puede ser de otra forma, a penas y esforzándose para mantener ese porte elegante pero a la vez altanero tan propio de Holmes. Con sus rizos tan indomables como su dueño, de un color tan negro y brillante que algunas veces John siente que le pican los dedos por enterrarlos en esa melena, labios perfectamente delineados y de color apenas rosa pálido que a pesar de todas las cosas hirientes que salen de ellos, John siente que podría besarlos el día entero y jamás cansarse.

El sonido de un golpe seco sobre la madera de su pupitre le regresa a la realidad tan rápido que incluso (y muy a su pesar) le hace brincar en su lugar. El profesor está frente a él y John apenas se da cuenta que había estado observando fijamente a su objeto de penurias que ahora le da esa mirada salvaje que a John le hace pensar mucho en la mirada astuta de su madre cuando quiere saber qué es lo que hace por las noches cuando sale de fiesta o la razón del por qué no ha llevado una novia a casa todavía.

Se regaña mentalmente por pensar en algo tan fuera de lugar cuando siente la voz de su profesor vibrarle por todo el cuerpo en advertencia pero a penas y le hace caso, trata de colocar una mano sobre su entrepierna para ocultarla de la mirada escrutadora del pelinegro y solo obtiene una bonita y estilizada ceja levantada que le hace darse cuenta de que _por supuesto_ era inútil tratar de esconder algo de él. Lo que le descoloca por un momento es la sonrisa de satisfacción que se extiende por sus labios.

—̣Señor Watson, lamento interrumpirle en su _importante_ labor pero el director ha comunicado que lo quiere en la oficina, cosa que al parecer usted no ha escuchado.

Cuando eres un estudiante lo último que se te puede ocurrir es tener que sufrir una erección que por motivos desconocidos(no tan desconocidos, llevan por nombre Sherlock Holmes y a su redondito culo que se empeña en meter dentro de pantalones apretados, por dios) ha aparecido de la nada y que para colmo tengas que salir del lugar con todos los pares de ojos posibles sobre ti que además de considerar extremadamente molestos, te hacen sentir como niño de preescolar a quien han regañado por comerse un dulce ajeno y es que en cuestión de segundos John sienta como la sangre le abandona para después sentir sus mejillas arder pero como el buen alumno que John siempre ha sido, hace de tripas corazón y solo atina a estirar su suéter para tratar de disimular que puede cubrir lo que todo el mundo está viendo. Es por eso que camina como alma que lleva el diablo hasta que las puertas cerradas del salón están a su espalda y el aire fluye por sus pulmones libremente.

Nadie le puede quitar las ganas de asesinar cruelmente al director cuando resulta que solo quería una firma que podía esperar hasta después de clases.

John no vuelve al salón aun cuando sabe que posiblemente el tema que estaban viendo vendrá en el examen de la siguiente clase pero, ¿Quién en su sano juicio querría volver después de semejante humillación? A su parecer todos podían irse al demonio y quedarse allí por un buen rato. Con un suspiro cansado y masajeando sus sienes decide ir a recostarse bajo la sombra del viejo árbol del patio trasero que todos ocupan como zona de fumadores y que en esos momentos debería estar vacía porque aún es mitad de clase, además de ser semana de evaluaciones.

Cuando está sentando con la espalda contra el tronco, pensando que lo mejor sería cambiar de salón para evitar futuros _accidentes_ , hay un par de zapatos perfectamente lustrados que ahora interrumpen su visión del pasto cuidadosamente podado del campus.

Conoce bien esa rutina, después de todo no sería su pareja si no lograra entender ciertas señales que Sherlock solo le ha mostrado a él, como cuando quiere algo se muerde nerviosamente el labio inferior, sus mejillas se vuelven rosas y sin si quiera preguntar ya lo está dirigiendo a la zona del gimnasio que sirve como almacén y que nadie suele visitar casi nunca.

Cuando el portón ha sido cerrado con seguro, Sherlock está mirándole tan intensamente que John siente que ha sido desnudado solo con la mirada y eso le hace temblar con ansiedad. Él mismo recorre con la vista todo lo que le gusta de Sherlock y que a pesar de que le diga que es un anticuado, no va a cansarse de admirar. Cosas como sus ojos que aún ahora no sabe exactamente de qué color son o la forma tan adorable en la que los rizos le caen sobre la frente. Casi sin darse cuenta ya están rozando narices suavemente hasta llegar a sus labios. Apenas y se tocan los labios, es un roce suave, lleno de afecto que algunas veces se olvidan expresar, movimientos lentos y acompasados que al poco tiempo le dejan a Sherlock tomar el control. Después todo es un poco confuso, la mano de Sherlock colocada firmemente en la nuca de John para acercarlo, su lengua húmeda y caliente danzando con la propia en un beso largo que le deja sin aire. Cuando se separan John tiene la sensación de haber tenido la cabeza sumergida en agua.

Un segundo después tiene la espalda contra la pared fría y un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo entero al darse cuenta de que hay una mano que hace presión de forma tentativa sobre su entrepierna. Siente besos sobre sus mejillas, su cuello, sus labios, todo el cuerpo de Sherlock presionado contra el suyo mientras se frotan como criaturas salvajes tratando de conseguir más contacto, de acercarse más a pesar del espacio de por sí inexistente entre ellos.

Manos traviesas acariciando más allá de los límites que la ropa ha impuesto, tratando de alcanzar más piel mientras Sherlock le quita con experiencia del buen practicante la camiseta a John. Cuando John se encuentra medio desnudo observa algo avergonzado como el pelinegro se aleja para contemplarle con el brillo travieso de quien va a comerse la última fresa del postre y es que John _sabe_ que Sherlock es capaz de comérselo.

Sherlock maniobra de forma extraña hasta que John está con las manos recargadas en la pared donde hace unos momentos estaba su espalda, con el pelinegro lamiéndole el cuello por detrás mientras busca su ya palpitante erección dentro de su ropa interior, cuando siente la mano de Sherlock cerrarse suave como seda alrededor de sí mismo gruñe bajito algo que debería ser "Sherlock" pero que más bien suena como lloriqueo. Las rodillas se le hacen agua y de no ser por el agarre firme alrededor de su cintura, posiblemente hubiera caído. La caricia es confiada, va desde muy abajo hasta arriba, donde John siente que alcanza a ver estrellas porque Sherlock hace círculos con el pulgar sobre la punta, donde _quiere más_ pero aún no sabe exactamente el qué.

La caricia continúa, John es apenas consciente de que tiene los pantalones junto con su ropa interior hasta las rodillas y de que está conteniendo lo más que puede todos los gemidos que amenazan con salir de su boca porque puede que a algún prefecto se le dé la gana de pasar por fuera y se metan en problemas. Sin esperarlo si quiera Sherlock retira la mano y la coloca sobre la espalda de John, el rubio no se atreve a mover si quiera un músculo. Puede sentir perfectamente bien esos dedos húmedos recorrer su columna vertebral, con una caricia lenta que denota sensualidad puede sentir a Sherlock hirviendo despacio, memorizando una vez más sus reacciones, respirando sobre su cuello aliento caliente y _ganas_.

Los dedos de Sherlock desaparecen por un momento para después continuar su camino hasta abrirse paso entre los glúteos de John donde el frío del lubricante le hace sonreír y la piel se le eriza ya que Sherlock no está presionando, solo acaricia el anillo de músculos pidiendo permiso y el cuerpo de John se lo da. Pronto tres dedos están entrando en su interior de manera rítmica y todo es firme, mojado y caliente.

Cuando sin aviso previo Sherlock vuelve a retirarse nuevamente, John de forma inconsciente empuja las caderas hacia atrás y es _ahí_ donde lo siente, lo siente contra el culo, duro como una maldita roca. John sabe exactamente qué quiere. Es increíble.

Sherlock se demora un poco, frotándose contra John porque parece que le gusta escucharle lloriquear y suplicar "Por favor, Sherlock, por favor" hasta que parece que él mismo no se resiste. Sherlock comienza disfrutando, entrando y saliendo sin prisas observando con algo de placer morboso como desaparece dentro del cuerpo de John hasta que con el tiempo se vuelve un poco salvaje y doloroso aunque a John no le importa, ahora mismo siente que no hay nada más, olvida todo lo relacionado a antes de salir de clase mientras escucha a Sherlock murmurar que "Oh ra-rayos, estas tan apretado" .

Su próstata es estimulada con cada embestida, apenas es capaz de pensar o emitir algún otro sonido que no sean gemidos o gruñidos. Solo alcanza a tirar hacia atrás la cadera hasta escuchar un gruñido que le sale a Sherlock desde el pecho y que John siente en el estómago. Sigue embistiendo hasta que pierden el ritmo y el control salvajemente.

John se viene de forma ruidosa con un resplandor blanco detrás de los parpados, tirando la cabeza hacia atrás y Sherlock le acompaña con un gemido grave que indica que él también se está a punto de acabar ya que John apretó tanto sus músculos que la estrechez pudo con Sherlock y lo hizo acabar con un orgasmo deliciosamente intenso. Ambos gimiendo el nombre del otro seguido de un 'te quiero'. Inmediatamente después, se besan mientras sus cuerpos tiemblan recargados el uno contra el otro.

.

Cuando entran al salón con la ropa desaliñada, labios rojos y una que otra marca de color rojo sobre la piel, si alguien lo nota, nadie lo menciona. Incluso el profesor finge que no ve la sonrisa de cariño que se dedican antes de tomar sus respectivos asientos y fingen poner atención a cualquier cosa que está anotada sobre la pizarra.


End file.
